alexandria the doctors daughter
by sashaxh
Summary: Alexandra Mary-Ann Theta Smith or Alex for short one day gets lost in Cardiff and meets a handsome stranger in WW2 jacket that gives her a lift to her tardis and as he knows her gives her coordinates and tells her to go to London 16th September 2004 J/OC
1. Chapter 1

I really love the fanfics that include a OC that's the doctors daughter

This story also has torchwood (JACK!) and Sarah Jane adventures (RIP Elisabeth Sladen)

but the main one is doctor who and starts at season! Jack/OC

Alexandra Mary-Ann Theta Smith or Alexi/Alex for short one day gets lost in Cardiff and meets a handsome stranger in WW2 jacket that gives her a lift to her tardis and as he knows her gives her coordinates and tells her to go to London 16th September 2004 as she will meet someone she knows.

AN/ I don't own doctor who - just Alexandria.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 1 LOST! IN CARDIFF!<strong>

Streets, Roads, Shops, Homes. Nothing but buildings! where did I put her!

Oh! Hello! you must be wondering who the hell am I? well dear friend I am Alexi or Alex but my full name is Alexandria Mary-Ann Theta Smith, ok it may not be smith but that's what my dad uses because we don't have a surname.

now I know what you may be thinking - how can someone well no one even knows my dads name only me and mum. But his chosen name is The Doctor, but he some times goes by the allies of John Smith. Back to the fact of why I don't have a surname or my dad a proper name. (well as I said he dose just no one knows it)

we/I am an alien, a time lord or lady to be exact and I am 170 years old - which is like a 18 year old human teenager. I now have my own TARDIS - a Time And Relative Dimension In Space. My niece Susan came up with the name from the first letter of each word - was always a clever girl.

but right now im in Cardiff just refilling my ship -it looks like a red telephone booth I decided to take a trip round town while I wait and I got lost. I the doctors daughter LOST! IN CARDIFF!

ooo look a man in a WW2 jacket...

"hello you don't know the way to Cardiff bay now do you. my dads always telling me to remember your way, now look, didn't listen and now look asking directions from hansom strangers." I said to him with a smile

the man smiled at me knowingly and said "why don't I give you a lift back im going to the bay and it wont be any trouble and im sure you'll be able to remember the road."

I look at him unsurely and thought ' is it just me or dose it look like he knows me? uhh time travel why dose it have to be so complicated sometimes?'

"you sure, cause you can just tell me the way ill remember it, iv got good memory""im defiantly sure come on. I promise nothings going to happen with you. just wipe your own memory of my face and then you'll be ok"

"so you do know me... great your my future, so ill meet you someday - Wibbly- wobbly timey-wimey defiantly forgetting this talk if im going to see you again ill probably not know who you are! HA HA! don't wana spoiled it do we now?"

"nope! now come on we made sure you stayed away well you made sure really... so lets get back to your tardis"

_in the car..._

"err... can I ask you somin?"  
>"yer, what is it Alex?"<br>"will I see dad again? Is he you know, alive? a man from the 51st century is bowned to know of the legendary time war especially if he was a time agent"

the man just gapped at me before looking back at the road" for someone who's just met me you know allot""and your meant to know me " I replied smugly with a grin "only 51st century people have them kind of vortex manipulators plus im a time lord - well lady so what do you expect?"

"never mind" he grinned " and yes he is still alive, how do you think you met me?" he stopped and realised from my look "oh, of corce you've got your own TARDIS" he continued with a playful grin.

I got out of the black SUV van and there at the side of the bay stood my red telephone box TARDIS ready and waiting to go. "well ive got to say thank you and sorry seriously don't wana get rid of these memories but can you reactivate them when you next see me in your time stream cause for some reason I may be in Cardiff way too often" he then mumbled something under his breath that sounded something like - not often enough love, you have no idea -but I decided to leave it

he then said " yes defiantly would love you to remember, well then see you soon and you should try going to London 2004 16th September - think you'll meet someone you know" he said as we approached my ship and he winked at me making me blush we hugged - which I didn't expect - and went inside my sip.

I sat down on my sofa in the console room (dads got a pilot seat ive got a bolted down sofa XD) and said to my self ' time to change some memories' I changed the stranger to someone completely different and some times blocked out his face changed his voice and to make it sound a random person giving me directions - the road we took in the car was the way I got back and only left the coordinates and date. I set up the controls for Sarah janes home back yard inside her shed. you see we kept in touch she's like my other mom who looks after me after I lost dad and couldn't find him.


	2. Chapter 2 finding dad

**sorry i didn't update sooner had coursework to do for school...**

**Alex: you and your excuses! you just scared to face the public=**

Me: No I'm NOT!

**Alex: Aha whatever *whispers* wimp**

Me: humph... *runs shouting* I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO, TORCHWOOD OR SJA

**Alex: if she did she would make sure no main character or hottie would suffer and/or die**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2 finding dad<strong>

"Aunt Sarah, im home!" Alex shouts as she enters the house and then mumbles "not late i hope"

"Im in the attic sweetie" Sarah Jane shouts down the stairs "How was your trip, hope you didn't get into too much trouble?"

"Nope everything was OK, just got lost in Cardiff then got back to the bay" She says as she goes up the stair to her room to get changed. Then as she finishes she says "Sarah Jane i need Mr Smith" As she starts up the stairs to the attic.

"OK, go right ahead." Sarah Jane replys " thanks" she says, as soon as she got to the door of the attic Alex shouts

"MR SMITH I NEED YOU!"

As soon as Alex says that the chimney in the middle of the wall in the attic starts to open up with a fan-fair reviling a giant supercomputer - Mr smith is a alien crystal that had crashed down to earth a millennia ago and was given to Sarah Jane.

"W_elcome back mistress Alex, what can i do for you today?_"

"Thank you Mr smith now please confirm the date for me hope fully im right"

"T_oday is the 10th of September 2004_"

"Good, now please link up to my TARDIS using the device i had installed and have a look at 16th September this year at this coordinates" she started to type the coordinates she got sum-how today.

"_**connecting**... **connected to TARDIS**...**searching**... on the 16th September the Henrik's department store will blow up an hour after closing time - no one got hurt, on the next day there will be a fight in the Tizanno's pizza restaurant and it was reported there was a man with no head and paddles for hands, the night of the same day, shop window dummy's come alive and start shooting people, 5-10 minutes later they start to twitch and drop and turn back to stone dead plastic._" Mr Smith reported

"hmm... shops blowing up, dummy's coming alive and shooting... sound familiar?" Alex asks Sarah Jane with a smirk

"sounds like something your dad would go after or as for the shop, do" Sarah Jane replied to her

"yer i agree and i think i know which alien is behind all this - the nestene consciousness - Mr Smith?"

"_i agree Alex as there feeding planet was destroyed in the time war(_Alex frowned at that_)__ they needed to find somewhere to feed and all of this planets gases, toxins and anti-toxins would satisfy it_"

"yes thank you Mr smith , that was all helpful, now i have six days till i have to go and meet my dad, and hopefully it will be him and that i wont miss him. now i don't know when i will see you again so lets make the most of the 6 days shall we. oh and can i leave sweetie with you in your shed just it will be hard with 2 TARDISes." Alex explained to Sarah

"of course its OK its your home as much as mine you live here, im just glad hes alive and you'll find him." Sarah replied

"me too Sarah, me too. oh and don't change my room I might need it in the future when i come to stay but people are welcome to stay in it if you need too cause you've only got one guest room... so yer."

"fine with me now come on I'm gonna make spaghetti for dinner"

"OOo! YAY SPAGHETTI! I LOVE SPAGHETTI!" Alex starts to jump around and dance, while Sarah laughs at her antics

* * *

><p>The 6 days went by at a steady pace not to fast and not too slow, so both Sarah and Alex enjoyed them. Alex got to see K9 again and help Sarah with some investigations and send some friendly aliens on the right way if thy got lost.<br>then the 16th came along, Sarah Jane her good lucks and Alex said her goodbyes, and collected her packed lunch from her as she wont have time to by something and took a taxi to the centre of London. as she sat opposite the henrik's department store she made sure her key from her dads TARDIS was still with her key, she then went into the shop to go see her friend Shawna who worked there. As it got to closing time the key suddenly got hotter and glowed, '_hah! i knew it dad blew up the building wich is good and bad news for me, good i know my dads here and bad i could get killed' _Alex thought.

Alex found a door to the basement ans opened it with her sonic-pen and crept in. as she was walking around she bumped into someone and she landed on her bum.  
>as she looked up she met a pair of stormy blue eyes that held so much pain and shock that she couldn't speak, she looked at the man he was wearing a leather jacket and had brown hair, but it was those eyes she recognised most, after a minute of looking she quietly asked...<p>

"D-dad? is-is that you?" she asked al the man could do was whisper "Alex" that was all she needed she jumped up and hugged the living daylights out of him, she then started to cry, for so many years she didn't let herself cry and now it was all crashing down on her.

"i thought i lost you, i - i thought you died in the war dad, where were you you never came back i barely maneged to get out on sweetie." she told him, she was also wounding why he looked so guilty and in pain he didn't say anything but just hugged her again after another minute he stepped back to get a good look at her

"were where you all this time?" he asked her with curiosity lacing his voice

"travelling but mostly at Aunt Sarah Jane's" she replied "ah, wonderful Sarah Jane that's good at least you were safe." Alex nodded

then she heard something and said "can you hear that?" he looks at her confused and asks "what?" "that, its like some one calling or shouting i think - i think its a girl..." i start to run towards the sound and the doctor then runs after her as he caught up he took her hand and they grinned and run together to investigate.

* * *

><p><strong>please please please review...<strong>

**it would help thanks XD**


End file.
